My Mr Wrong
by Str8LovelyBarra
Summary: He loves her but he with someone else .. A story between two lovers who aren't supoose to be together, but can't help what the heart wants. I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story developed in my mind and i couldn't help but write it. **

Prologue  
>Rin looks at the clock, it says 11:36 she know he be here soon like he there every night. Her body clenches with anticipation. How she wishes she can have the whole him instead a piece every night. She shook the thought out her head knowing he could smell her emotions off her body. She thinks about his eyes how beautifully it is. Amber honey fill, it's the soul to his heart. He might fool everyone with his cold menacing face but his eyes are another story.<p>

She hear her door open, she gasp he here. His long silvery hair glows in the darkness. His eyes fix on her and for a moment it feel like the world stopped and the only thing that matter is them two.

"Rin"  
>"Sesshomaru"<br>Only in private could she drop the title and say his name like he belong to her, like a lover, a mate ...  
>He climbs into the bed and crawl on top of her, his hair covering everything around them.<br>"I've miss you" she whispered  
>"Hn" he replied, like every other night.<br>He lean in and kisses her lightly at first than harder and more possibly. He nibbles on her bottom lip demanding entrance, she gracefully accepts and they battle for dominance which he automatically wins. He moves on to her neck kissing and biting up to her ear.  
>She sighs, for this to be wrong it felt so right. She starts to feel guilty and dirty, who was she to be feeling pleasure from someone else man and to have these feelings for.<br>Sesshomaru sense her hesitation and halt his movement. His eyes locked onto hers.  
>"Do you wish to stop?"<br>She closes her eyes for a brief second and thinks, if she is to stop she would be giving everything up. To stop would be more than about sex but more about stop dealing with him physically, emotionally, and mentally.

She opens her eyes and stares into his. She sees a brief of emotions pass before it back to being blank. Hurt, Scare, Sadness, and something she couldn't put her finger on. She know she couldn't give up on him it would hurt him more than it would hurt her.

"This is the last time Maru, I'm serious we can't continue like this" she says, more to herself trying to get her to believe her own words.  
>"As you wish m'lady"<p>

He slices her shirt and bra with his claws and start kissing on her milky breast. Rin eyes roll to the back of head as her body overcomes with pleasure. He takes one breast in his mouth while being mindful of his fangs. As he flicks his tongue back and forth on her nipple his other hand travel to pay homage to her other breast. Squeezing and palming, Rin feel like her body is on fire and he hasn't even gone lower. She starts aching in her lower region, wishing he would take his tongue and fingers lower  
>. Sesshomaru must have been reading her mind because with his claws he discards her shorts. She lay there naked showing him everything.<br>"Beautiful" he mumbles to himself.  
>He starts to kiss slightly on the inside of her thighs. Her stomach flips flops from the anticipation of how closely his mouth is to her vagina. He moves his lips closer until he is inches from her glistering wet vagina. He blows soft air causing her to arch her back. Rin bite her bottom lip and whimper an attempt of telling him to continue. He start to slightly lick from the bottom all the way to the top putting force when he by her clitoris. She moans louder than she expected and quickly covers her mouth fearing someone would hear her.<br>"M-Maru" she moans.  
>He sticks his tongue inside of her vagina tasting her sweet nectar. Her walls clench around his tongue. Her hands are now in his hair pulling. Legs wrapped around his head as a way of telling him don't stop. He tongue slides out her pussy and snakes up to her clitoris flicking it back and forth.<br>Even though this is far from her first time Rin can't help but feel like it is. She feels a finger inside of her and then two more. Pumping, sucking, and licking is what he doing to her. She feels her orgasm coming closer. By now she is screaming barely able to control her volume. She is right to the edge when he replaced his fingers with his penis. Her eyes become huge and her heart is beating uncontrollably. She feels her stomach clench as she cums all over him.  
>She finally open her eyes and see his eyes bloodshot red.<br>He takes his penis out and ran it back inside her.  
>He whispers in her ear.<br>"Were far from over my beloved"

**A/N: Wow first lemon EVER O.O i wonder how i did, please review i love them. This is not going to be a pwp.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed this story**

I don't own Inuyasha and I never will lol... On to chapter two

"This is my intended mate, Yuri"

Rin remember those 6 words like it was yesterday. It was the day when Sesshomaru broke her heart and the night they begin their secret love affair. She remembered getting up and seeing the servants running around making sure everything was in place. Everyone were on edge and Rin couldn't understand the cause. She tried to go see Sesshomaru or Jaken, but both were busy. She walked around the huge castle until she ended up in the slave quarter to visit her best friend Kimoku.

"Hey Rinny-Kins, what bring you down here" Kimoku said while sewing a hole in her shirt.

"I can't come in contact with anyone and why is everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off?"

"Y-You mean you don't know?"

"Know about what?" Rin stare at her with confusion.

Kimoku didn't know how to respond. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that the demon she was secretly in love with was going to announce tonight that he was taking someone as his mate?

"HELLO, earth to Kimoku" Rin said, waving her hands in her face.

"Kimoku snapped out her train of thoughts and stare at Rin, she didn't want to be the one to break her heart but she knew she had to tell her instead of her finding it out on her on.

"Well... I don't know how to tell you this, but –

"KIMOKU, I need help in the kitchen now you lazy bum" yelled a voice.

"I have to go Rin, I'm so sorry, just know I'm here for you no matter what" Kimoku said as she got up and sped off to the voice that was calling her.

Now Rin was in even more confusion. What could be so big that even her own best friend kept from her? She left the slave quarter and was about to make it back to her room when she heard a loud screech.

"RIN YOU STUPID HUMAN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? OUR LOUD HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU" Rin turn to see Jaken stomping his feet in annoyance.

"Sesshomaru -Sama is looking for me?"

"YESS YOU SILLY HUMAN! HE IS IN HIS OFFICE"

Rin walked passed Jaken ignoring his bickering, wondering what he would want from her. He never called her to his office unless it was something of importance. Rin got outside his office and took a breather trying to get all her emotions in place.

"Come in Rin" said a voice from inside.

That voice she thought. It made every problem her little brown head go away, it made her soul melt, and awoke a feeling inside she didn't know was there.

She open the door to see Sesshomaru sitting down at his desk going over some papers. He look so unnerve and relax like he didn't have a care in the world. He slowly look up and she let out a low gasp. His eyes roam her body until it landed on her eyes. She couldn't look away even if she tried.

She finally broke away and look out the window which was located right above the large garden filled with exotic flowers from all over the world.

"I'm having an important guest today and this one expect nothing less but respect"

"Yes my lord" she said while bowing.

"There is a dress in the room which you will put on and go the dinner room and there will I make my announcement"

"Yes my lord" she repeated and began to make her way out the door.

"This one wasn't done with you"

She stop and turn around to see that Sesshomaru was close enough that they was almost touching. Her heart started beating faster while she curse that he wouldn't hear it. He put his hand on her heart and stare into her eyes. That moment everything stopped, you couldn't hear anything but the sound of their heart beating to same rhythm; it was like their hearts were intertwined.

"Y-Yes?"

He lower himself until his mouth were inches from her ear. He softly whispered.

"Delicate human"

Before Rin could register what was going on, Sesshomaru lips were on hers. She couldn't believe it, was she dreaming, no it couldn't be this felt too real. If she was dreaming, Jaken would have already woken her up. Before she could decide whether she was dreaming or not his lips weren't on hers no more

"I-I should leave" she said before running out the door confused as ever.

**A/N Further chapters will get longer, please review :]**

_You know I love ya ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**WOW! I haven't update in a while and I feel terrible because I know as a reader I can't wait for someone story to be updated... so here is dun dun dunnnnn chapter 3 :]**

**I don't own Inuyasha = /**

"We are gather here to see two powerful demons who will be marry in love and power, east and west united"

The pastor turn to Yuri who was looking as beautiful as she can be. Her long black and silver hair flowing down her back. The makeup enhance her dog demon features. She was perfect in every way possible; no demoness could ever compete with her beauty.

Across from her standing was Sesshomaru, standing with perfect elegance. He seem rather bored than to be excited he was marry this beauty.

"Do you Lady Yuri take Lord Sesshomaru as your mate forever and to bear him a next generation of powerful demons?" Yuri smiled wickedly and whispered I do with a voice fill with lust.

"Now do you Lord Sesshomaru take Lady Yuri as your mate forever?"

"No" replied Sesshomaru which made everyone in the crowd gasp.

Was he serious? No this had to be some kind of joke; did he know what he was putting in jeopardy? A war would be started; his legacy would be in jeopardy.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru d-do you know what you are saying?" said the pastor.

"This one never repeats himself, I cannot marry her for I am in love with another" he replied.

"WHO!" Shrieked Yuri. "Tell me and I shall kill her at once!" Her eyes started becoming red and nails started to lengthen.

"Rin"

"Rin"

"RIN!"

Rin woke up to Jaken screaming and spitting in her face.

"YOU STUPID GIRL HOW DARE YOU BE SLEEP WHEN OUR LORD CERMORY START ANY MOMENT"

Rin rolled her eyes and push Jaken away from her face. She got up from her bed and smooth out her clothes. Today was the day, the day where she would watch the love her life marry another women knowing she could not stop it. After all she was a stupid weak _human_, something that Sesshomaru despise with a passion.

She put her fingers to her lips and let out a sigh. It been exactly a week since she felt Sesshomaru lips on her, but it felt like it was just yesterday. Ever since that day she been fantasying about it. How the kiss turn into him confessing his love, how she was the only one for her, and how he was calling off the wedding. But she had to be brought back into reality where he didn't love her but in fact was marrying someone else.

"The ceremony start in exactly 5 minutes let go you silly human" said Jaken.

They got outside where the ceremony was being held in the gardens. All high power demons were here. This marriage was going to join west and east together, ending war and dislike between these two sides.

Rin took her place at the back where all the servants stood waiting to see their lord get marry. She spotted her best friend Kimoku and went to go stand by her.

"How you holding up?" Kimoku ask, her eyes filled with concern.

"Perfect. It's just a little crush I'll get over him soon enough" Rin said with a smile, but inside she was dying.

Before Kimoku could reply the bells went off indicating that the ceremony was beginning to start.

"Do you Lady Yuri take Lord Sesshomaru as your mate forever?"

"Yes, I Lady of the East do"

"And do you Lord Sesshomaru take Lady Yuri as your mate forever?"

At that moment Rin felt the tears building up, but she quickly held them inside. This wasn't the time or place for her to be crying.

She put her head down and counted to three, when she look up she saw Sesshomaru looking straight at her. For a minute it look like he wanted to mouth the words sorry, but instead he turn around and said I do.

Hours later …

Rin was in her room hastily packing all her belongings. She couldn't do this; she couldn't stay in this house with the woman who had his heart. She rather leave then to see this every day.

She double check and made sure she had everything. She wrote a quick note to her Kimoku knowing she would understand why she was leaving. _I just start a new life and forget about Sesshomaru. Maybe I even find a new love _she thought to herself.

She left her room, making sure to avoid the dining room where the after party was being held at. In a matter of minutes she was outside of the castle and almost near the woods. Her stomach grumbled, but she hushed it promising to get something to quiet it down.

After walking for what seem like forever, Rin decided to take a break. She set up camp and a fire to keep herself warm through the night. After catching her two pieces of fish and eating them she decided to take it down.

As she lied down she started thinking about earlier events and before she knew it tears started coming down her eyes. It felt like her heart was broken into a million pieces. She wish things were different, that maybe she wasn't human but in fact a demon. Just maybe Sesshomaru would love her. She cried herself to sleep wishing for a new day.

Rin woke up to see that it was still dark outside. She sat down on a nearby rock and thought about how far was a village from the woods. A tree branch was step on causing Rin to turn around fast.

"H-Hello?" she said in a mere whisper.

No one answer her.

"I'm a demon and I'm not afraid to kill you" she said trying to convince herself more than whoever was there.

"Why did you leave this Sesshomaru?" said a deep voice.

The hair on the back of Rin's neck stood up, her hearted started racing. No it couldn't be, he was suppose to be in his castle with his mate.

Rin slowly turn around to see Sesshomaru starting down at her with crimson red eyes.

**A/N: So I would like to thank you to everyone who took the time and review my story, I will start trying to update more often. *Pinky Promise* (Fun Fact: Did you know the pinky promise means that the person who breaks their pinky promise gets their pinky cut off? O.o) lol PLEASE UPDATE and I love you forever =* && I'm still looking for a beta so just inbox me if you're interested.**

**-xoxo**


End file.
